


Protect

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [193]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol talks to Aaron and Eric before they start for Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

They exchanged worried looks, not sure how to answer the question. Leaving the community as often as they did, they both knew that the more permanent resident were blinding themselves to the way the world was outside now, but there wasn’t much that they could do about it. Eric shook his head slightly and Aaron frowned, “You have experiences that are different from most of the people living here. Some of them came to Alexandria because we found them on the road and brought them here, some others found this place through luck, but a lot of the people you will meet have been here from the beginning.”

Aaron hesitated and Eric took over, “They haven’t had to protect themselves or anyone else, so they will probably seem very naïve to you. I know I’ve heard people say things that make me wonder if they know that life has changed at all. We just don’t want you to take something said the wrong way, because some of them won’t understand what you’ve survived.”

Carol nodded, “A lot of the changes that we’ve gone through came at the expense of our own naïveté, and our innocence. Can’t keep your hands clean when you’re fighting for your life. I’m sure that some of those experiences would be best to keep to ourselves.”

“I wish you wouldn’t keep those to yourselves, though I understand the desire.” Aaron was still frowning, looking out the window toward the vehicles parked outside. They were almost ready to return to Alexandria with their new recruits for the community, but were giving some last minute advice while Rick and some of the others checked the area and decided where everyone would sit while they traveled.

Eric nodded again, “It might help people realize that what we’ve been telling them for so long is true and that they need to be more aware of the dangers out here. If they started thinking that they might need to learn to defend themselves, and Alexandria, it would be a good thing. From what you’ve told us, it seems that every bit of safety is precarious and eventually some form of danger will present itself.”

“That was one of the reasons we wanted your group to join us. You’ve faced dangers, you’ve survived out here, and we need you to help Alexandria keep surviving.” Aaron shifted slightly as Rick came back into the building. He offered a hand to Eric, to help him stand.

“Do you need another pain med?” Carol looked a little worried as they made their way to the doorway, “Or help getting into the RV?”

Eric was leaning on Aaron, but they moved steadily. “I think I’ll be okay for a while, and more help might just block the way in that narrow space.” He glanced up at her, “But thank you, I appreciate Noah’s willingness to share those drugs.”

Carol watched as they made their way into the RV before approaching Rick, “I know you worry, but I actually have a good feeling about this place.”


End file.
